Percy and Annabeth: Troubles
by Katniss-Peeta Mellark
Summary: It's the end of the war against Gaea and the gods decide to honor the seven heroes. Percy and Annabeth come to terms with the gifts the gods give them. Percabeth.
1. The Gods and The Gifts

**_I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Characters, nor any of the Heroes of Olympus Characters_**

* * *

_**The Gods Reward Us**_

_**Percy's POV: **_

We're torn, and bloody and tired. But still, we stand in the center of the throne room, waiting the verdict of the gods. I admit, I'm a bit nervous. I suspect they're going to try to force a gift on me, especially after what happened the last time I was standing in front of them.

Annabeth squeezes my hand and I squeeze hers back. At least my Wise Girl is still with me. Tartarus freaked me out, I couldn't take one step without feeling like I failed her.

I look away from the floor as Zeus clears his throat. On my left, I can see Athena glaring at me, no doubt about Annabeth. Annabeth is glaring right back at her though, and that kind of makes up for it.

"Jason Grace, my son, step forward." Zeus thunders.

Jason glances at Piper, then lets go of her hand and steps forward.

"For exceptional deeds, I award you one request. And yes, if you ask it, you may have it. Is anyone unwilling? Is he not deserving?" Zeus asks, glancing around the throne room.

Piper's paled, much like Annabeth did when I was offered godhood after we fought Kronos. Jason is looking at her, and I know he's going to do as I did.

"No, father. I have one simple request, and that is of Venus. May I?" Jason says, looking up at his father. Zeus nods, and Jason crosses the room to Aphrodite.

"Lady Venus," He begins, bowing, " I ask permission to have your daughter's hand in marriage."

Aphrodite is looking rather cross, no doubt about Jason thinking of her in Roman from. She looks happy though too. She nods. "Jason Grace, I find you fit to marry my daughter. Yes." She says.

Jason smiles, and Piper is blushing. He bows again. "Thank you my lady." He returns to Piper's side. He kneels, and says "Piper McLean, will you be mine for the rest of our lives?"

She screams. "YES!" And she hugs him. Aphrodite is smiling.

Poseidon looks at Zeus, then at me. Zeus nods, and Poseidon grins. Zeus clears his throat again.

"Percy Jackson, you will not have a choice. Your gift is one that is not offered, it is only given. And once given, it is not declined." Zeus warns.

"Percy-" Annabeth's grip on my hand never lessens.

I look at her, pleading. "It will be fine, Wise Girl. You and I till the end, remember?" I say softly to her.

She nods, her eyes holding back tears. "Seaweed Brain." She says and hugs me tightly.

Then she releases me and I turn to my father.

He's smiling, and I know that he knows something I don't.

"Perseus, I have the honor of bestowing this gift upon you. Thank you for serving us and keeping the world from harm. You, Percy, will become the god of heroes. " He says, his eyes shining.

I'm stunned. The gods have voted once again to make me a god, but this time they aren't taking no for an answer. I'm not sure I want to leave Annabeth.

I kneel. "Thank you father." The only thing that I can say that won't offend the gods I say, then stand next to his throne.

Athena finally breaks her perfect stare-down to look at Annabeth.

I'm staring at her, my Wise Girl, and she's looking at me. Her beautiful blond hair is dirty, and there's a scratch down the left side of her face. She's crying. Piper is there, trying to console her. I want to go to her, to make her happy again, but I cannot move.

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV_**

I hear those words, and I 'm mute. I cannot shout, even though my heart wants to scream out.

When my voice is found, before I can stop myself, I scream out the only thing that is on my mind. "How could you do this to us? How? When we were finally happy?" My scream echos around the chamber, and in the silence that follows, they sound inhuman.

I'm crying, there's no way that they could do this to me. I know who's work this was, and she did promise to make our life interesting. Ugh that silly love goddess. I never liked her. I swallow my tears, and try to regain my composure.

_"Oh no, sweetheart, that was not me. I was done with you two."_ The particular love goddess says in my mind.

Athena clears her throat. "Annabeth Chase, my daughter, you too are given a gift that cannot be refused."

I step forward. I'm nervous now, even though I have been in this position before, when I became Architect of Olympus. I bow to Zeus, then kneel in front of my mother.

"I'm sorry darling." Athena starts.

I look up at her in surprise. I have never heard my mom call me darling.

"You are given the gift of knowledge, use it wisely my child." Athena says, placing a hand on my head.

It thunders, and I look at Zeus. "Athena-" He starts.

"No father! I will not have you making the decisions on my daughter! She deserves it, does she not?" Athena shouts at Zeus.

He looks down. "I guess you are right. Now, lets award the others."

* * *

**_Leo's POV:_**

My hands are warm, and my body is tingling. It has not stopped since I used my fire to keep the monsters away from the others. I'm weaker than before, and there's little holes all over my shirt and pants. I badly need a sandwich and a long, long nap. Ambrosia did help, but not with this.

To be serious, this is freaking me out.

I have never been in the throne room of Olympus. It's huge, and with the gods in it, I feel small and tiny compared to them.

That was before I heard the thunder magnified in the throne room. By the way everyone is looking at Zeus, this must not be good.

"Leo Valdez, my son, come forward." Hephaestus says from my right. I bow to Zeus like the others, then kneel in front of my father's throne.

"You are especially good with tools and mechanics. You have a special power within you, and I shall help you with it. Come forward." He says gruffly.

I step forward, and he touches my arm. My body burns, even worse than before. Just before I almost yell out in pain, the burning sensation lessens, then fades. I feel ten times better, and when I flex my wrist and snap my fingers, a tiny flame licks the air around them. I smile.

"Thank you father, for helping me to control my power." I say, bowing once again.

He smiles, a rare sight for him.

* * *

**_Hazel's POV:_**

"Hazel, my daughter, come forward." Pluto says, from a solid black throne on the left of Zeus.

I glance at Frank, then I release his hand and step forward. I bow to Zeus, and kneel in front of my father. This is it. He's going to take me back now, back to where Nico found me, back to the underworld. I know the time I had was borrowed, and I need to give it back.

"Though my son brought you back to life, and I punished him for that, I cannot take you back. You have earned the life that you deserve. You gave your life once before, and I know that you are prepared to give your life once more. My child, I give you the gift of a long and happy lifetime. You earned it, child." Pluto says, his image a little-off?- because of the conflicting Roman/Greek thing.

I bow to him, and speak. "Thank you father." I say, returning to Frank. He smiles, and I take his hand again. It feels good to be able to not worry about when Thantos would come for me. At least I know it will not be for a while now.

* * *

_**Frank's POV:**_

Once Pluto gives Hazel her gift, I am relieved. I had only wanted her to have the life she deserves. I had walked in here, ready to give my life in order for her to have hers. She's smiling, her eyes wet with tears of joy. She takes my hand, and I am finally happy now, that she gets to stay here with me.

"FRANK!" Mars yells.

I wince. To be honest, my father scares me whenever he's around. I still wonder how my father can be Mars when I am usually so gentle, despite my build. Following everyone else's lead, I bow to Jupiter and then kneel in front of my father.

"Frank, you have proven yourself to be both your mother's son and mine." Mars begins. "That is why I am giving you this. Give me the piece of wood in your breast pocket, Hazel Levesque." He says, turning to Hazel.

She looks frightened, shooting me a glance. I nod. She goes to Mars and hands him the wood that ties me to life.

He holds it, then glances at Juno. She nods once, and Mars smiles. He's clutching a thin, gnarled, tiny branch, and it's hard to believe it is my life.

Then it bursts into flames.

And I can feel my life slipping away. All my time with Hazel has burnt up. I will no longer be in a tiny bit. The pain hits me like a sledge hammer, and I know how I am dying.

Poisoned.

It spreads across my arms and chest, expanding, finding ever nook and cranny in my body and burning away my life.

Then it stops. I glance at Mars, and he is grinning. There is nothing but a pile of ashes in his hand. I glance at Pluto, and he looks uncomfortable, but he too is grinning.

"My son, I lift the short life that was placed upon you at birth. You shall live a long and happy life with this girl, Hazel Levesque." Mars says.

I smile. "Thank you father." I say, bowing to him once more.

Jupiter claps his hands. "That is all, Heroes. I believe, there is a reception waiting for you at Camp Half-Blood. They are eager for your return."

All the gods clap their hands once, and instantly, the six of us are transported to the Half- Blood Hill, over looking Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

_**Thank you all for the reviews! They mean alot to me, since next to nobody leaves reviews :( But you four did, So thanks a bunch!**_


	2. Percy and A (Possible) Solution

**_I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Characters, nor any of the Heroes of Olympus Characters_**

* * *

**_Percy and the Solution  
_**

**Percy's POV: **

As soon as we are transported back to camp, Annabeth storms off down the hill. I start after her, but someone's holding me back.

"Leave it be Percy. She'll come around." Piper charmspeaks.

I can feel my body relax as those words float over me. I shrug it off. "Piper, don't do that to me. She doesn't want to talk to me again. She hates me now." I say, turning away from camp.

"No. Percy. I know a lot about love, and I know that she loves you a lot. She will see, just give her some time." Piper argues.

I shake my head and ignore her. I sprint towards the ocean, one of my favorite places in camp. As the sun sets, the rays hit the water and it sparkles. As the sky turns slowly to black, the waves lap against the shore gently.

"Pretty magnificent, isn't it?" A familiar voice says behind me.

I turn around and my father is standing there. "Hi . I guess it is." I say.

He looks at me. "May I?" He gestures to the sand next to me.

I nod, and he sits down.

"Percy, you must understand that the gods are thankful for what you have done for us, and we want to thank you in the best way we know. Annabeth loves you, and she will realize that you had no choice but to say thank you. I am really proud to have you as my son." Poseidon says.

I look at him. "We've been through two wars, and countless times I thought I was going to lose her. But now, it seems almost cruel to make me a god. What have I done to deserve watching the girl I love grow old and die while I am immortal?" I say, pounding my fist into the sand.

He regards me for a while, and all I can hear is the surf and my heart pounding in my ears. "You've forgotten what power gods have. You've also forgotten that some of the gods have wives or husbands that were once mortal. If you ask, I am sure that we will agree. Think it over, and talk to me when you've decided." He says.

He walks a couple of steps into the water, and turns back. "Oh and Percy? While you complete the change, it will be very painful." And then he's gone, disappeared into the ocean.

I stay for a while, watching the dolphins play out in the sound. Poseidon's words echo in my head. 'If you ask, I am sure that we will agree.' I know he was hinting at something, but I can't seem to focus. My head is swimming from earlier, when the gods gave me my gift. They said it would stop in a couple of hours, but it seems to be getting worse.

'It will be very painful.' Echos in my head right before I pass out.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV: **

I am not angry at Percy. I remind myself for the thousandth time. I know that he was unable to refuse the gift. I know that he could do nothing but bow and say thank you. But I can't help at be angry at everyone that is involved, mainly my mother and myself. How could I be so stupid and think that we could have the rest of our lives together to be happy? Why would I think that because Percy turned it down the first time, that they would not ask again? And I knew my mom didn't approve of "That Boy", why would I assume he was safe from her because I love him?

There's a knock on the door, and a soft voice says "Annabeth? Can you come out?" I recognize the voice, so I pull myself off my bed and open the door.

Piper is standing outside, and Jason is nowhere to be found. She's looking down and fiddling with the hem of her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Piper, what's up?" I ask, immediately worried.

She looks up. "They found him passed out on the beach. Annabeth, it's Percy."


	3. Percy's Transformation

**_I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or any of the Heroes of Olympus characters. Sadly, they belong to Rick. _**

_**Percy's Transformation**_

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

Frank and Chris are carrying Percy into the infirmary when I reach them. Chiron's face is grim, everyone else looks worried. Carefully, they lay Percy down on one of the empty cots. Chiron turns and sees me.

"It is grave, my dear. I am not sure about when he'll wake up." He says.

"But, Chiron, you have to know something we can do. Nectar? Ambrosia?" I ask pleadingly.

He shakes his head. "No, I don't think that will work in this case. Be patient Annabeth." Chiron turns and leaves, and a hush settles over the campers.

I wipe the tears that have already started to escape. I turn to Frank. "Frank, who found him?" I ask quietly.

He shakes his head. "Grover. I'm not sure where he went. He said he'd be right back." Frank explains.

I frown, and pull a chair over to Percy's side. He's so peaceful that anyone but us would assume that he's sleeping. But demigods don't have normal dreams. And I know Percy. He drools and he tosses on a good night. When it gets bad, he holds me tight and has an expression of intense pain. Percy and I have an agreement with Chiron: we can sleep in the same bed, in Percy's cabin, as long as we aren't doing anything we aren't supposed to.

I'm so deep in thought, I don't even notice the heat coming off Percy's skin until my hand feels like I accidentally plunged it into lava. I let go of Percy's hand quickly, and look at the redness of my skin.

"ANNABETH!" Grover runs inside. "Annabeth, I am not sure what happened. He went out to the beach for a couple of minutes, and when I went down to talk to him, he was like this." He points to Percy. "I thought we might have some woodland magic that could help him, but none of the other satyrs could think of any." He explains.

"It's okay Grover. But I think he's burning up." I say, holding up my hand.

Grover frowns, then takes my hand and plays a little tune, mutters some words, and my hand starts to feel way better. I touch it tentatively, and it doesn't hurt at all.

"Thanks Grover." I say, turning back to Percy. He moans, then he starts to shake.

"Grover, go get help. Get an Apollo camper!" I shout, reaching out for Percy.

As suddenly as the shaking starts, it stops. And then Percy starts yelling.

* * *

**_Percy's POV: _**

I'm burning. My skin feels like I got blasted by a Colchis bull, and my clothes are burning. I can feel someone touching me, and I think it's Annabeth. Annabeth. I know how I can change this. My dad gave me the answer, but I haven't seen it until now. The burning is getting worse. It feels like a thousand pit scorpions are stinging me, and this time I can't heal myself. I'm really warm, and I feel like I'm back inside Mt. St. Helens. The blackness loosens it's hold on me, and I can feel myself coming back into consciousness.

The pain has gotten worse. I yell out in my mind, screaming out all of the pain I'm feeling. My world has gotten brighter, and I can see Annabeth's concerned face looking down at me. Her grey eyes are worried, and she's really close to tears. I fight the layer of unconsciousness that tries to hold me down, tries to bring me back into the dark.

"Annabeth." I say, reaching out to her.

She turns to someone I can see, and says "He's awake. Hailey, he's awake. Is that bad?"

I can hear someone walking across the room and over to me. A shadow passes over me, then I can see Hailey, an Apollo camper, picking something up.

"Annabeth, try to get him to drink this. He's going to need it. I have to talk to Chiron." Hailey says, and then she leaves.

Annabeth is holding a cup. Her brow furrows as she looks at it. "Nectar. Why would he need this much nectar?" She mutters to herself. She looks and me and brings the cup to my lips. I sip it, and I can taste the familiar blue chocolate chip cookie taste. The pain lessens, and I can focus better. Another wave of pain racks through my body, and I can't help it, I yell out. Annabeth flinches, like my pain was hurting her. I focus on her, and the plan that I have started to form in my head. First, I need to ask my dad, then her mom. I'm not sure about how that will go over, knowing Athena she'll probably try to fry me. But if I wait, then hopefully, when I'm fully immortal, she can't hurt me.

"Percy. Percy, please drink some more." Annabeth pleads, holding the nectar out.

Slowly, I bring myself up into a sitting position, grimacing as the pain grows intense. I hold my hand out, and she puts the cup into it. Some of the nectar spills, and I notice that I'm shaking. I bring the cup to my lips, and drink some. I hear a noise, and then Chiron is back again, but he's not alone. My father and Mr. D are standing there, and Chiron's mouth is set in a grim line.

"Percy, I'm afraid that you've still got a little bit to go." Chiron says, glancing at Poseidon.

"Percy," He begins, stepping forward. "You are almost transformed, but there is one more thing. Before you fully turn, you have to accept your domain. I warn you, this is the most painful part." He says quietly. He glances at Mr. D and then turns back to us. "Annabeth, I need you and Chiron to step out for a minute."

"I'm not going to leave him!" Annabeth says indignantly. "I'm never going to leave him." She says quieter, and I can see tears threatening to spill over.

"Annabeth, it's okay. We're just going to step outside for a couple of minutes." Chiron says, guiding her outside.

Mr. D clears his throat. "Perry, the gods have decided that you will be the god of heroes and freshwater. Do you accept?" He asks.

I nod slowly, afraid of the pain that's coming next.

"Percy, you have to say it." Poseidon says gently.

I take a breath, then clear my throat. "I accept that I am the god of heroes and freshwater." I say.

Mr. D and Poseidon nod, and they look at me. "It is done. I'll have a word with Annabeth while you complete the transition." Poseidon says.

I nod meekly, the pain hasn't hit yet and I know it's going to in a second. It feels like my toes are burning, then my legs. For a second, I'm back in the River Styx, and my body is aflame, and I can feel myself dying. I yell out. He was right. This is worse. Way worse. The last thing I see before I pass out is Annabeth, pulling me out of the lake.


	4. A New God and A Ring

**_I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or any of the Heroes of Olympus characters. Sadly, they belong to Rick. _**

_**The New God and A Ring**_

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

I can hear him screaming inside. Chiron and Hailey are holding me back. I'm crying. It hurts too much.

"Let me go!" I scream, fighting them. "LET ME GO!" I yell. They hold on tight. I kick and scream.

"Chiron, Hailey, please let Annabeth go." Poseidon asks gently.

They release me, and I start running towards the door. An invisible force knocks me back, and I land near Poseidon's feet.

"My dear, I'm afraid you can't see him yet." He says. "You have to wait a bit. He will be able to control his form, but only if he's not angry. He's going to need some time too."

I look away. "You mean, I can't-"

"No. Annabeth, he is in a very unstable spot right now. You have to understand this." Poseidon explains. "Now, I have a job for you. Percy is now a god, and the official Architect of Olympus needs to build him a cabin." He says.

I shake my head. "Percy doesn't have any kids. I'd know if he did. I mean, they'd be my kids too." I say stubbornly.

He frowns. "Yes, but he needs a place to stay at camp. He is, after all, the god of heroes." Poseidon points out.

I nod. I glance towards the infirmary. Percy is silent now, and I really want to see if he's okay. Poseidon notices my gaze and nods.

"He's ready now. He needs to rest for a few days, but he will be fine. Take care of him Annabeth." He says. The breeze picks up, and he turns into a ocean wind, blowing away to the sea.

I run towards the door of the infirmary, not hesitating, and sprint to his bed.

"Annabeth." He murmurs.

I'm crying now, I can't help it. "Percy." I choke out.

He sits up. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks.

"I'm just... happy." I say.

He pulls me closer, and I can smell his scent. A light sea breeze mixed with a little bit of leather. "Why are you happy, Annabeth? I thought you were mad at me." He asks.

I wipe my tears off my face. "I-I'm just glad you aren't in pain anymore. And I'm not mad at you. I'm angry that the gods didn't give you a choice." I say.

He kisses the top of my head. "But _you_ have a choice." He says.

I look up at him. "What do you mean, Seaweed Brain?" I ask curious.

He grins. "Oops. No. I'm not going to tell you. I'll be back for dinner, okay?" He says, standing and stretching.

He leans down and kisses me. I pull him closer, want in more, but he pulls back. I pout. He smiles.

"More of that later." He says. "Close your eyes." He instructs me.

I comply. When I open them, he's gone.

* * *

_**Percy's POV:**_

I head to my dad's palace first. I teleport right into the throne room, scaring a school of fish who were wandering through. My dad is sitting on his throne looking at an Iris message.

I clear my throat. He looks up.

"Nice to see you Percy." He says, his eyes twinkling.

I roll my eyes and he laughs. "Dad, I was wondering. Where can I get a ring?" I blurt.

He smiles. "Percy, you need to ask Athena first. But I know a place." He says.

He stands, and I cross the room to him. He holds out his arm, and I grab it. He winks, then we're standing in Paris. He leads me over to the sidewalk, then down a side street. There's a little jewelry shop, and we go inside. The man working at the counter looks up when we enter. He sees Poseidon, then he smiles.

"What can I do for you sir?" He asks.

"My son here is looking for a ring. Not just any ring, the special one." My dad says.

I go to the counter, looking at all of the rings there. I spot one in the back. It has a silver band and an owl and a dolphin around a sapphire that's as blue as the sea. My breath catches. I point to it.

"I want that one. Right there." I say.

The man nods, taking the ring from the case. "Do you want it engraved? I could do it right now." He asks.

I nod. "Can it say Seaweed Brain plus Wise Girl Forever in Greek?" I ask.

He doesn't flinch at the request. "Alright. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He scurries out of the room.

I turn to my dad. "How am I going to pay for this?" I ask.

He laughs."Reach into your pocket." He instructs.

I reach in and pull out a slim silver credit card. I look at it in awe. "How much is on here?" I ask, worried that it won't be enough.

He smiles. "There's no limit. When you're immortal, you kind of have a big bank." He says.

I smile, relieved. "Why would gods need money?" I ask.

"In case they want to be honest, and pay for things in the mortal world. For stuff like this." He explains.

The guy comes out from the back. "All done. Do you want to inspect it?" He asks.

I nod. He hands me the ring, and I look at the engraving. There, in a beautiful font, are the words Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl Forever. I smile.

"It's perfect." I say.

He takes it back and puts it in a simple black box. He hands it to me and I give him the credit card. He scans it, then hands it back.

"Thanks for doing business with us, Mr. Jackson." He says.

I smile, then my dad and I leave the shop. "I need to do one more thing." I say carefully, looking at my father.

He nods. "That you do. But you are on your own. Athena doesn't like me." He says, and with a flash, disappears.

I concentrate, then I'm standing on Olympus. I smile. Teleporting is cool. I have no idea where I'm going to find Athena, so I head to the throne room. Before I was a god, I used to find the room really intimidating. Now, though, it looks like home. The fire is burning brightly in the corner, and I see Hesita sitting there. I cross the room.

"Hestia." I bow.

She laughs. "Percy, you don't have to bow. You're a god now." She says.

I grin. "Yeah well, old habits die hard. Can you tell me if Athena is here?" I ask.

She nods. "Just down that hall and to the left." She points.

"Thanks!" I call.

"Good luck Percy." She says.

Luck. I'm going to need more than just luck. I make my way to the door. Slowly, I knock on the door.

"Come in." Athena says.

I take a breath and enter the room. She looks up from a scroll.

"Percy Jackson. I knew you would be coming to talk to me soon." She says, pointing a finger at the scroll. It rolls up and flies across the room, stopping and sliding onto shelf. Athena stands. "Ask." She says.

"Um, Lady Athena, can I have Annabeth's hand in marriage?" I ask. I'm waiting for her to blast a bunch of fire at me or have a bunch of owls attack me.

Instead, she smiles. "I have deemed you fit enough to have my daughter's hand. Yes, you may." She says.

My mouth drops open. "Thank you." I say, off guard.

"I'll see you." She says, then disappears.

I stand for several minutes, surprised that it was that easy and she said yes. I thought for sure she'd say no.

My stomach flips over. Now I have to propose to Annabeth.


	5. Dinner and The Proposal

**I_ do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or any of the Heroes of Olympus characters. Sadly, they belong to Rick. _**

_**Dinner and The Proposal**_

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

I scrape a little bit of the turkey off my plate and think, _For Athena and_ Percy. I head back to my table and sit down.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Malcom, my sibling asks.

I nod. "I'm fine." I say, looking down at my food.

I don't want any turkey anymore. I really want one of Percy's mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. As soon as I think it, they appear on my plate. I smile to myself. I pick up the cookie and bite into it. It tastes amazing, almost as if it just came out of the oven.

"These are really good." I say.

Malcom laughs. "Annabeth, why are you eating cookies for dinner?" He asks.

I smile. "It's what I want. Got a problem with that?" I say.

He shakes his head and goes back to eating. I laugh. I wish I could sit at Percy's table, but rules are rules. Besides, Percy isn't even back yet, and he said he'd be back for dinner.

Mr. D stands up. "I have an announcement to make." He says.

Immediately, everyone gets quiet. He scans the crowd, daring someone to say something.

"Percy Jackson is the new god of heroes, and he is now the new camp director. My time with you miserable little brats is over. Good luck!" He says, then claps his hands. He disappears, leaving the smell of grapes lingering in the air.

Everyone cheers. I smile. Mr. D never really taught us anything, it was really all Chiron and the counselors. Something familiar reaches me. I realize it's the scent of seawater and leather. Percy. I grin. Standing up, I'm searching the crowd for him.

"Quiet!" Chiron says. "Our new director would like to speak." He nods at Percy, and Percy smiles.

"It's nice to be able to stay here." He begins. " I will train you, and run the camp. Chiron is still activities director. That's about it." He says, running his hand through his hair.

From here, I can see all of the Aphrodite girls swooning. It's not everyday that a young handsome god is here. But it will be. They'll get over him soon enough. If not, Clarisse will help me. I smile.

* * *

**_Percy's POV:_**

Who knew that gods' palms could sweat? I didn't, until I showed up at camp. After my speech, during which I saw all of the Aphrodite girls fawning over me and Annabeth getting angry at them, I couldn't stop thinking of what I was going to do. I'm just glad that I didn't douse all of the kids with lake water.

After everyone walked away, leaving in twos and threes, I stood up. I took a deep breath. This is Annabeth. I shouldn't be nervous. But I am. She sees me, smiles, then gets up and hugs me.

"What took you so long, Seaweed Brain?" She asks, poking me.

I shrug. "I had some important things to do." I say. "Please don't spit it out." I think to my self.

She arches an eyebrow. "More important than staying with me?" She asks, teasing.

I winked. "Almost. Really close second." I say, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Want to teleport?" I ask.

She looks at me. "Is it safe?" She asks.

I nod. I close my eyes, picturing the beach. I open them, and we're standing on the shore. It looks amazing. The sun is setting, putting vibrant orange, red, yellow, and pink in the sky. The waves are calm, a perfect mirror of the sunset.

Annabeth gasps. "It's beautiful." She says, looking out at the Sound.

"You're beautiful." I say, and she turns towards me. She smiles.

"I have something to ask you." I start.

"Annabeth Chase, my Wise Girl, I have loved you from the very beginning. When we were in Mt. St. Helens, and you kissed me, you had my heart. Through the many battles and years we've been together, I've only thought about this moment. Right here, with you, on the beach." I pause.

I kneel down, and pull the ring out of my pocket. "I love you. Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I ask.

She screams. "Yes! A thousand yeses! Percy, I will!" She says, tackling me to the ground.

She kisses me and I kiss her back. For a little bit, it's just us. Then she draws back, and we both sit up. I put the ring on her finger, and she looks at it.

"It's beautiful, Percy." She says.

"Look at the engraving." I say smiling.

She pulls it off her hand and reads it. "Oh, Percy!" She says, kissing me again.

I grin. Her smile falters. "What about-"

I cut her off. "Your mom? No problem. I went to her and got her permission." I explain.

She smiles."Percy, you're a genius!" She says.

I laugh. "No, you are, hello, gift of knowledge." I say.

She smiles. I pull her closer to me, and we just sit there together, watching the sun set quietly. I'm so glad I didn't screw this up. I'm happy she said yes. In the sound, I spot a dolphin swimming away, no doubt to spread the news. I smile. This is perfect. I've always doubted the certainty of our future, but now I don't have to.

We have forever.


	6. Telling Everyone

**I_ do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or any of the Heroes of Olympus characters. Sadly, they belong to Rick. _**

_**Telling Everyone**_

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

I yawn as I sit up in my bed. Percy and I came back late, way after curfew last night. I smile as the sunlight from the window catches on my ring and the sapphire sparkles. I throw back the covers and slip my t-shirt on. All we have to do today is tell the camp. No big deal. I'm nervous though. Percy and I plan to approach Chiron before breakfast, and tell him, then tell everyone else at breakfast. I glance at my watch as I quietly ease open the door and make sure I didn't wake anyone. It doesn't matter really, they'll all be awake in a half an hour anyway.

The grass is still wet with morning dew as I cross the green to knock on Percy's door. He's still staying in Poseidon's cabin, but he said he's going to renovate the Big House. As I raise my hand to knock on the door, it swings open and Percy is standing there.

He grins. "Good morning, Annabeth." He says, pulling me in for a kiss. "Are you ready?" He murmurs against my skin.

"If you are." I reply.

He laughs, pulling away. "I just have to grab something." He says, and crosses the room to his bed. He picks up a pen, which is really his sword, and a wristwatch.

I smile as he fastens the wristwatch onto his wrist. He sees me watching and grins.

"Tyson fixed it for me. He said that now I'm a god, I need a shield that works properly." He explains.

I laugh. "Now, that you're a god, you don't need a shield." I point out.

He winks. "Tyson doesn't know that. Besides, it might come in handy sometime." He says, grabbing my hand. "Well, we better get going. We've got a lot to do today."

We walk out and head towards the Big House. There are some lights on downstairs, and that makes me glad that at least we won't wake Chiron up. We walk up the steps, and Percy pauses.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod, and we open the door. I follow Percy down the hallway to Chiron's room. Quiet music is coming out from behind the door, and I can hear Chiron moving around inside.

I raise my hand and knock on the door.

"Come in." Chiron calls from inside.

I open the door and Percy follows me inside the room. Chiron smiles.

"Chiron, we've got some news for you." I start.

He frowns. "Annabeth, you're not pregnant, are you?" He asks immediately.

I shake my head, embarrassed. "No!" I say. I glance at Percy, and he steps in.

"Chiron, Annabeth and I are getting married. We wanted to tell you before we told anyone else, so you would know before hand." Percy explains.

He nods slowly. "Thanks for telling me first. Do you guys have a date in mind?" He asks.

"No, not really. But I wanted to have it at camp. Is that all right?" I ask.

"Yes. A bit of advice though- the Aphrodite girls will want to orchestrate the whole thing, so don't be afraid to tell them what you want. I'm happy for you two." Chiron says, smiling.

Percy turns to me. "I need to talk to Chiron for a minute. Go ahead and go to breakfast. I'll see you there." He says, kissing my forehead.

I nod, then leave the room.

"So, he finally did propose." A girl says, stepping out of the shadows.

I frown, trying to make out her face.

She laughs. "Relax, Annabeth, no need to pull your knife on me. Honestly. It's just me." Thalia says, stepping out into the light.

I smile, then I let go of my knife and hug her. "Thalia, what are you doing here? What about the Hunters?" I ask.

Thalia shrugs. "Actually, Artemis told me about what happened to Percy, and she figured that I'd need a month away. Special consideration." She grins.

I laugh. "Want to see it?" I say, holding it out for her inspection.

She grabs my hand and looks closely at the ring. "Kelp head might not be smart, but he knows who he loves. It's beautiful." She says. "So, you've got any questions to ask me?" She asks, a mischievous grin in her eyes.

"Why would I need to ask you? I already have the answer." I point out.

* * *

**_Percy's POV_**

As soon as Annabeth is out of earshot, I turn to Chiron. "Is it okay if I fix up the Big House- I'll get Annabeth to draw me up some plans- and can I build a house down on the hill over looking the water?" I ask.

"Percy, I don't know why you're still asking me if you can do things, this is run by you now. Yes, I don't mind a face lift for this old house. And you may build a house overlooking the water." Chiron says.

"Thanks, Chiron. It won't be a big house, it's just for Annabeth and me. I'm going to ask Hephaestus cabin to do it for me, and I'll get Malcolm to draw up plans for them. I just hope I can keep it secret enough so Annabeth doesn't find out." I say.

He smiles. "Percy, I'm glad you two get to have this kind of future." He says gladly with a hint of sadness. "There have been so many demigods that haven't made it this far."

I nod, somewhat sobered now that he brought it up. I've felt the loss of some of those demigods. Absentmindedly, I play with the Empire State bead on my necklace as I remember those who have fought for us. "I've got to find Annabeth, then we'll announce it at the pavilion." I say, leaving Chiron's room.

I head down across the grass and I see Annabeth talking to a girl with dark hair and a silvery-moonlight glow about her.

"Thalia!" I call as I get closer. "My favorite cousin!" I say as we hug.

"Kelp head, I'm surprised. You, a god! How's immortality feel?" She asks, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"You know, normal, except you can't die. Oh, and you get to be in charge of this." I say, spreading my hands out over camp.

The ocean shimmers in the distance, satyrs are chasing nymphs down by the canoe lake. Campers are making their way down to the pavilion for breakfast, and Mrs. O' Leary is sleeping in the sword-fighting arena. I smile. This is my home, and it's safe. We don't have to worry about the Titans or Gaea anymore. No monsters are finding their way inside the camp's borders. It's the beginning of a quiet summer at camp.

When we get to the pavilion, I take a detour and swing by Leo. "Hey, Leo, I've got a job for you." I say quietly.

"What is it, Lord Percy?" He asks with a smile.

"Don't call me that. And it's a secret from Annabeth. Can you build a house in a couple of days?" I ask.

He nods. "As long as we've got a plan for it. Where do you want it?" He asks.

I point to the edge of the forest on the hill. "I want it right there, next to the forest and over looking the water. Hidden a little bit by the edge of the forest." I explain.

"Yeah, we can do that." Leo says.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." I say, slapping him on the back.

Annabeth walks up and takes my hand. "What was all that about?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." I say.

She tickles me. "What about now? Do you want to tell me?" She asks giggling.

I smile. "You talked to Piper, right? I don't want her getting angry that we didn't tell her first." I say.

She nods. "Yeah, I just did. She's happy for us. She also wanted to set it all up and coordinate it for us. I told her she could." She tells me.

The last of the campers straggle in and find their tables with half-open eyes. I pull Annabeth up to the main table, and clear my throat.

All of the eyes in the pavilion turn to me. "We have an announcement to make." I start. Some of the campers groan and some laugh.

"Percy and I are getting married! We're having it at camp, so you are all invited." Annabeth says. "That's about it, you can go back to breakfast."

There's a sudden outburst of whispers between tables as they all digest this. The topic switches to what they'll wear, and I sit down at the main table. Annabeth starts towards her table, but I pull her over to me. She laughs.

A sweet smell fills my nose, and I realize that this must be what the gods smell when they get offerings. I look towards the fire and Thalia winks. I roll my eyes.

Clarisse comes up to the table and hesitates. "I'm not gonna bow or anything, Jackson." She sneers.

I laugh. "Good. I want everyone to treat me the way they used to." I respond.

She glares at me. "I was just wondering, did you-" She starts.

"Gods no! That's not why." Annabeth breaks in, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, I realize that's one of the reasons that young people get married, but it's not it. I promise, Clarisse."

Clarisse smiles. "Good. If you were, I don't care that you're a god, Jackson, you'd be in a huge amount of trouble." She threatens.

I smile. "I'm sure I can take you, Clarisse." I say, eating a blue pancake. She walks back to the Ares' table, and then tells her siblings. From here, I can see all of Annabeth's siblings watching us. I look pointedly at Malcolm, and he turns quickly back to his breakfast. The rest take the hint.

"I'm glad that we'll finally be together forever, Wise Girl." I say, kissing her cheek.

A bright light, followed by the scent of designer perfume, alerts me to the goddesses' presence. I pull away from Annabeth and look towards Aphrodite.

"It seems we have a wedding to plan!" She squeals.

* * *

_**Muhahahaha **_

_**I know you all want the wedding and soon, but I had to put the chapter in about them telling everyone. **_

_**Sorry, I'll have it in a couple of days. Or hours if you're lucky. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, it helps alot with my writing. **_


	7. Getting Ready For Tomorrow

**I_ do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters or any of the Heroes of Olympus characters. Sadly, they belong to Rick. _**

_**Getting Ready For Tomorrow**_

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

Aphrodite and her sons and daughters are excited to plan Percy and my's wedding. Honestly, I'm glad that they are doing all of this, it takes a lot of stress off of me. For the last three days, I've had flowers, dinners, desserts, fabrics, chair placements, and wine selections shoved in my face by overly excited Aphrodite kids. Aphrodite herself is working on my dress with Piper, and Piper's siblings, Mike and Terry, are working on Percy's suit. I'm stuck in my cabin, writing out Save the Dates for tomorrow. We don't have to worry about whether they will get there one time, on account of the fact Hermes is helping us out. I haven't seen Percy all this time, and being away from him makes me miss him, even though we're both at camp.

I'm sealing the last of the envelopes when the door to the cabin bangs open. "Annabeth, how do you want to seat the gods and goddesses?" Drew asks.

I roll my eyes. "Put them all in the front row. We both know that they'll cause trouble if one of them gets a better seat than the other." I say, not looking up from addressing an envelop.

"Okay. And how about the flower arrangements at the alter?" She asks.

I sigh. "Why don't you be in charge of that, Drew." I say.

She smiles. "Great! I won't let you down." She says, and leaves the cabin.

I sit back and look at the pile of envelopes. There isn't a lot, but I want to make sure I don't forget anyone. The gods and goddesses already have theirs, the camp knows and is invited, I've addressed one to my dad and my step family, one to Percy's mom and Paul, and one to Reyna. All I have to do is Frank and Hazel's, and Tyson's. These three are easy, two to Camp Jupiter, and one to the Cyclops' forges down in the sea.

I finish, then gather all of the envelopes in my hands. I'm about to step outside the cabin when someone stops in front of me.

"Naughty. I'll get Hermes to pick these up." Aphrodite says, shaking her head at me. She whirls off, leaving my hands empty and a whiff of designer perfume in the air.

I kick the door frame in frustration. Aphrodite won't let me leave the cabin, except for meals. She's keeping me inside, away from the temptation of visiting Percy. I can't even sneak out at night, she charm-spoke my siblings into keeping watch. I just want to be with Percy.

I smile as I think about after the wedding. Then, I'll have Percy forever.

* * *

**_Percy's POV:_**

I wring my hands in frustration. The outside of the house is just about complete, but the inside is only half done. Athena and her kids have taken half of the Hephaestus cabin to work on the set up of the alter and everything else. As a result, the house is only half done. Leo and I decided not to furnish it, so Annabeth and I could pick everything out together.

And even though this is my domain, I'm not allowed to see Annabeth until tomorrow. Aphrodite has taken control, and the whole camp is being directed by her right now. Sure, I'm content with sitting back and letting them set it up, but I really want to see Annabeth. As soon as Aphrodite appeared, we were separated. Aphrodite is bent on trying to get everything perfect. Good thing that Athena is here, otherwise I'm sure Aphrodite would totally go overboard.

There's a crash from behind me, then a string of Greek swear words. I turn around. Leo is bent over, picking up a bunch of boards that are all over the ground.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me." Leo says when he notices me watching him.

I pick up four of the six boards with ease. "Will this be finished before we come back?" I ask, stepping inside the house and setting the boards down.

Leo nods. "Yes, it should be finished in two days. This plan though, where did you get it?" He asks, holding up the blueprint.

I smile. "Annabeth. She was drawing plans awhile ago, before-" I stop.

Leo grows quiet. "Yeah, okay."

Aphrodite enters the house with a breeze of designer perfume. "Percy, dear, what color would you like your suit to be? Blue? Sea Green? Turqouise?" She asks, a piece of fabric in her hand changes color with each new shade she suggests.

"Black, with a sea green tie." I say, choosing the one I know Piper has already talked to me about.

Aphrodite rolls her eyes. "Percy, please. Just pick one." She says, holding out the fabric.

I shake my head. "Aphrodite, make it black. End of discussion." I say, turning back to Leo.

Aphrodite pouts, then leaves, her perfume lingering in the air.

Leo shrugs. "Hey, are we still on tonight?" He asks, looking up at me.

I nod. "I guess. As long as there are no girls." I warn.

"No problem, I'll make sure to tell Nico." He says, a twinkle in his eyes.

After the sun sets, Leo, Jason, and Nico come up to me.

"Are you ready?" Jason grins.

I shrug. This was their idea, not mine.

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV:_**

I don't know where they're taking me. After dinner, Piper and Thalia came up and covered my eyes with a bandanna. Then they led me across the field, then down some steps. The noise gets louder as we get closer to where ever we're going.

Piper giggles. "This is going to be so much fun!" She says, untying the bandanna.

I look around me, and we are in a clearing, deep in the woods. There's streamers and tables, and some nymphs are walking around serving drinks. There are some of the guys from the Apollo cabin, who, judging by how they are sitting, have inherited their self-importance gene from their dad. Some of the Hermes' cabin girls are there, and there's a lot of Aphrodite girls and some of my siblings. I smile.

Thalia grins. "Let the party begin!" She shouts, and a huge cheer goes up from the gathered assembly.

I laugh. "What exactly is there to do at this party?" I ask, leaning towards Thalia.

She grins wickedly. "Well, there are some nice looking guys over there that have been checking you out since we arrived, why don't we start by talking to them?" She asks, pulling me over to the Apollo guys.

Some grin and sit forward. "Annabeth! How nice of you to join us!" One smiles, looking into my eyes.

He puts his arm around my shoulders, and I look into his eyes. He grins, and leans closer.

* * *

**_Percy's POV: _**

They lead me down to Bunker Nine. There, Leo grabs a few things, then we set off, going deeper into the woods. We stop at the edge of a clearing, and in it there's a party going on. From my spot, I can see Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper enter the clearing. Annabeth looks amazing, her blond hair is down, and she's in her normal Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and shorts. As I watch them, Thalia grins, and drags Annabeth over to a bunch of Apollo guys. I clench my fists. Thalia. What does she think she's doing? Jealousy shoots through me, and I take a step forward.

All of a sudden, I'm somewhere else entirely. I'm in a house, and the sun is just setting, lighting up the rooms with soft rays. There's a door ajar in front of me, and I go to it. I push open the door and step inside the room.

There's a big bed with purple sheets in the middle, a door leads to a bathroom, and there's a dresser and desk. Above the desk, there's a picture of two girls. I get closer, and I can see the two girls, carefree and happy, and in the distance there's an old ship. I look at the girls' faces, and I recognize a much younger Reyna and Hylla. This must be Circe's Island, before Annabeth and I got there.

There's a sharp pain in my head, and I wince.

"Do you need anything for your head, love?" A girl says from the doorway.

I turn around, and Reyna is standing there. In this light, she looks amazing. She's wearing a pajama top and I look at her, and I realize she's just in her underwear.

She steps toward me. "Well? Anything for your head, my dear?" She says, pulling me towards her.

* * *

**_So sorry this was such a short chapter, I had a longer one but my wifi crapped out and I wasn't able to save it. I'm not good at writing wild scenes, because to write amazingly is to be able to draw from past experiences, and I have none. _**

**_Next chapter is the wedding, and I'll have it up on like Friday- I have preseason this week and a final paper to write for my English class at the college, so I'm going to be busy. _**


	8. The Wedding

**_I don't own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus Characters- Rick does. _**

**_The Wedding_**

**_Percy's POV:_**

Patiently, I let Aphrodite fix my bow tie. She's been fiddling with it for about two minutes, focused on getting it perfect. She finishes, then smiles at me.

"Nervous?" She asks, a sparkle in her eye.

I shake my head. "No, actually, I can't wait. I'm ready to spend eternity with Annabeth." I say, turning around.

She sighs. "Young love. You two are so cute." She says, glancing at me. "You're ready to go. I have to pop over to check on Annabeth, and then we'll be ready to begin." She says, disappearing.

I roll my eyes at her now absent back. From the window, I can see everyone from camp, the gods and goddesses, and some nymphs and satyrs making their way towards the lake. The wedding is taking place on the shore, and the Aphrodite cabin has made it look great.

"Are you nervous?" Jason asks from across the room.

I turn to him, Nico and Leo. "Come on, why would I be nervous? I am about to marry the beautiful, smart girl of my dreams." I say.

Leo shrugs. "He's got a point, Jason. How many times are you going to ask him if he's nervous?" Leo says.

Jason grins. "Enough times to make sure he isn't." He says.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

"You look amazing." Thalia says as I turn around.

I blush. "Really?" I ask, looking down at my dress. It's floor length, light grey, with a sea green tie around the middle. My hair is down, with my blond loose curls cascading down.

"Yes, you do." My mom says, fixing my hair. "There you go. All ready." She smiles.

"Wait." Thalia says, then reaches in her pocket. She pulls out a hair pin that is light blue with a diamond. She shrugs."Something old, something borrowed, something blue all in one." She says, putting it into my hair.

I glance at Thalia. "I never thought that I would be doing this someday." I say, tears threatening to spill over. "Ever since-" I stop. No. I won't think about that now. I can't think about the week I spent there.

A perfume hits my nose, and Aphrodite appears next to me. "Aww, look at her! Annabeth, you are absolutely stunning!" She claps her hands. She reaches up and straightens my veil, then looks at Thalia and Piper. "Can you go get Mr. Chase? It's time." She says. She glances at me, smiles, then looks outside. "Goodness gracious! I have to get Percy out there first!" Aphrodite exclaims, disappearing and leaving the smell of perfume in the air.

"Annabeth." My mom says, and I look at her. Her eyes are filled with tears, and she's smiling. "I'm so happy for you, even if you love that boy." She says. She hugs me, then leaves the room.

There's a knock on the door, and my dad comes in. I smile. "Dad." I say, and he hugs me.

"Annabeth, I can't believe you're getting married. It seems like yesterday I was teaching you about history." He says, wiping a tear from his eye. "You look beautiful."

I smile. There's a knock, and Thalia and Piper come in. "I'd hate to break this up, but, everyone's waiting for us." Piper says, smiling at us.

I nod, then Thalia hands me my bouquet of white lilies and pink roses. Piper leads us out of the room and down to the porch of the Big House. "Now, Jason and I will start the procession, Nico and Thalia behind us, and then Annabeth and Mr. Chase." She instructs. She smiles at me. "We'll be waiting."

Jason grabs Piper's arm, and they start down towards the lake. Thalia winks at me, then glances at Nico. He blushes a bit, then takes her arm and leads her down the path.

"Ready?" My dad asks, holding his arm out.

I take a deep breath. "Definitely." I say, and we head towards the lake.

* * *

**_Percy's POV:_**

It feels like forever as Annabeth makes her way down to the lake. I've been standing at the alter for only a minute, and she's almost here. Piper and Jason pause at the end of the isle and wait for Thalia and Nico and Annabeth and her dad.

The music starts, and Piper and Jason head down the isle. A couple of seconds later, and Thalia and Nico follow them.

Annabeth has reached the last row of chairs, and my gods, she is gorgeous. Her dress matches her eyes, and her hair seems almost golden in the sunlight. She glances up at her dad for a second, and he smiles.

They start down the aisle, and my heart beats a little bit faster. My lovely Wise Girl. I watch as she first scans the crowd, smiling, then she looks at me. I'm grinning like crazy right now.

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

The whole thing looks absolutely amazing. The alter is right on the shore of the lake, and the chairs are white and simple. Everyone came, including Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. I smile at them, and Hazel waves. My mom is in the front row, and she looks really happy.

My dad grips my hand tighter as we get closer to the alter, as if he doesn't want to let me go.

I look up, and there's Percy. I melt like an Aphrodite girl. He's handsome, and my Seaweed Brain is looking at me, grinning like an idiot. I blush.

He holds his arm out to me, and my dad takes my arm and guides it to Percy's outstretched arm.

My dad mutters something I don't quite catch, then it's just Percy and me, walking up to the alter.

* * *

_**Percy's POV:**_

She blushes, and they stop at the steps. I hold my arm out, and her dad hands her over to me.

"Take care of my little girl." He whispers, then heads to his seat.

"Seaweed Brain." She says, smiling at me.

"You look like a goddess, Wise Girl." I say, smiling back at her.

She blushes, and we turn towards Hera.

She clears her throat, then begins. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two young people as husband and wife..."

Her voice fades into the background as I look at Annabeth. She's smiling, and her eyes are wet with tears. I smile.

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows. Percy Jackson, do you wish to start?" Hera says, looking at me.

I nod, then clear my throat. "I, Percy Jackson, hereby swear to you, Annabeth Chase, to stay by your side no matter what. Through sickness, health, battles and training, I will protect you. I will never let you go, and I won't let anything bad happen to you, like _that_ week. I promise to love you, more than anyone has ever loved. I promise to stay by your side forever." I say.

She blushes, then opens her mouth. "I, Annabeth Chase, hereby swear to you, Percy Jackson, my Seaweed Brain, to stay with you through thick and thin, to love you with all my heart, to protect you from harm, and to stay with you until the end of time." She says, looking at me.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Hera asks.

I look at Annabeth. "I do." I say, smiling.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Hera asks.

She grins. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hera says, waving her hand.

I step forward, slide Annabeth's ring onto her hand once again, and then lean down and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you, Wise Girl." I whisper against her lips.

"Not as much as I love you, Seaweed Brain." She whispers.

* * *

_**Aghhh *Melts into a sobbing mess* This is the chapter I've been looking forward to writing for a while. Sorry it's not super long, but the only wedding I've been to I was at when I was like four or five. **_

_**But, Percabeth. These guys are my numero uno OTP. The next chapter is the reception, then the honeymoon. And then after that, there's a surprise! This story isn't called Percy and Annabeth: Troubles for no reason! **_


	9. The Honeymoon

**_I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Characters, nor any of the Heroes of Olympus Characters_**

**_The Honeymoon _**

**_Annabeth's POV:_**

Percy and I are standing on the beach of our own private island. The sun is just beginning to rise, sending warmth to our spot on the beach.

"Seaweed Brain, I have something for you." I say, turning to him and kissing him on the lips.

"What is it?" Percy asks, running his hand through my hair.

I smile. "Come inside and you'll find out." I say, running back to the house. In the foyer, I slip off my shirt and let it drop on the floor. I take a couple of steps down the hall, then I slip off my shorts. I can hear Percy enter the house, and I duck inside the bedroom.

"Annabeth." Percy calls. "Where are you love?" He walks quietly down the hall.

I smile to myself as I lay down seductively on the bed. "I'm in here, Mr. Jackson." I say quietly.

He opens the door and pauses for a minute. "You look absolutely beautiful, Mrs. Jackson." He says smiling.

In two easy strides, he crosses the room and kisses me passionately. His hands move down my sides and I ease his shirt off his head. He picks me up and gently lays me down on the bed, his legs straddling my body. He kisses my collarbone, then my breasts, and trails his way down my body. I shiver in excitement. I flip him over and look down at him. Slowly, I untie my bikini and let it drop to the floor. I trail my hands up his perfectly sculpted abs, then kiss him on the lips. He groans as I slip my hands in his shorts and tugs them off him. He rolls over and climbs on top of me.

He kisses me slowly and deeply. He rubs his hand on the inside of my hand, and I groan with pleasure. Carefully, he slides my bottoms off. He bends down for a minute, then he plants kisses up my torso and runs his hand through my hair. He kisses my neck, and moves along my jaw, and finally he kisses my lips. Gently, slowly, and passionately, we make love.

* * *

_**Percy's POV:**_

Afterwards, we just lay there, Annabeth snuggled up against me, and my arm around her.

"I love you so much, Annabeth Jackson." I whisper, tickling her neck with my lips.

She giggles. "I love you more, Mr. Jackson." She says quietly.

For awhile, we stay like that, and I want this to last forever. This moment, right here. I watch Annabeth sleep and I smile. This_ is_ forever. Annabeth and I, together forever. She rolls over to the other side of the bed, sleeping peacefully.

I slide gently off the bed and walk out onto the balcony. It's a clear night, and the stars are reflected in the water. Far from the shore, a couple of dolphins play merrily, jumping and swimming around. I smile, happy that there will be no monsters and evil Titans following me and Annabeth in the darkness of Tartarus. We're safe now, and I can keep any other hero out of there. I am the only god who can directly communicate and help heroes on quests openly.

I watch as the sky brightens, and the sun persists in rising on the night. I smile as the island around us comes to life with birds and animals chirping and calling to each other.

The morning is shattered by Annabeth's scream. I rush back into the room to find Athena standing in our bedroom, looking at Annabeth.

I go to Annabeth. "Are you alright?" I ask, pulling her close. She nods, laying her head on my shoulder.

"It would have been time, Annabeth, for your transformation. But seeing as we have some unexpected complications, it has been moved back. Percy, I'm sorry, but the gods have requested you two return back to Camp Half-Blood because it is safer. Annabeth is in danger, but we can't tell you why." Athena says calmly.

I frown. "Annabeth is in danger?" I repeat. "Who's after her?"I demand.

"Many things and beings will come after her. It could cost her life if she is not somewhere where there are borders to protect her." Athena says, then she disappears.

I blink a couple of times. Annabeth sobs quietly into my shoulder. "I'm sorry that this happened Annabeth. It ruins all the plans I had for our honeymoon. I was going to take you to see the Parthenon." I say.

She looks up at me. "Aww, Percy." She sniffs. "Don't worry about it. We can go some other time." She says with conviction.

I smile. "At least you'll love what I've got for you back at Camp." I say.

"Wait, Percy, what did you do?" She asks, worried.

I shake my head. "No, it's a surprise." I say, grinning. "You'll love it, I promise."

* * *

**_Sorry it took me so long to update, and sorry that the scene is so short, this is the first time I've ever written a sex scene. So, don't hate. Annabeth is going to love the house! _**

**_And ohh why are there things coming after her? _**


	10. Startling News

**_I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Characters, nor any of the Heroes of Olympus Characters_**

**_Startling News_**

**_Reyna's POV: _**

I'm late.

I haven't seen Percy in about two weeks, but I'm late.

I was supposed to get it last week.

He came to me one night, pleading his love for me, and that was when I knew what I was dealing with. Percy's Roman form. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know that he's switching right now.

He's been back a couple of times, and each time it was magnificent. Once, I swear he came in his Greek form, but his Roman took over.

I saw him the next day at Camp Half-Blood, where I was attending his wedding to Annabeth. I do feel a little guilty, and I've told him this many times. Every time though, he wins me over and soothes my guilt.

But now, I'm not sure what is going to happen. I've called a child of Apollo from the Fifth Cohort to come and take a look. She should be here any minute now...

My dogs both start barking right before I hear the knock. "Come in." I call from my chair.

She comes into my house, obviously intimidated. "Um, Praetor Reyna, you called?" She said.

I nod. "Yes. And you are?" I ask, looking for a name to put to her red hair, fair skin and lightly freckled face.

"I'm Mily." She says. "What do you want me to do?" She asks timidly.

"Well, Mily, I have two things for you to do. First, you must swear on your life and your position as a centurion never to reveal to anyone what you are about to do." I pause.

"I- I swear." She stammers.

"Second, I need you to check me out and find something out for me." I say, sitting upright. "I have reason to believe that I might be pregnant." I say, matter of factly.

She frowns. "When was your last- um-what-" She stutters.

I cut her off."A month and a week." I say.

She nods. "And when was the last time you- um-"

"About two weeks." I tell her quickly.

"Well, if the last time was about two weeks ago, and you were supposed to get it a week ago, then it would have been perfect conditions for a baby. Did he use protection?" She asks, taking out a small white stick.

I nod. Percy is always ready for stuff like that. I never had to worry about anything in that area.

"I need you to take this test really quick, and then I'll be back in a week to check up on you." Mily says, handing it to me.

I nod. "Remember your promise." I tell her, and she nods. She packs up her bag and leaves the house. I look at the white stick in my hand. It looks like a thermometer to measure a fever, but I'm sure it doesn't go in your mouth. Since I have to pee anyway, I head to the bathroom and take the test. After, I set it on my dresser and lay down on my bed.

I'm staring up at the ceiling when a bright light fills up the darkness. I sit up quickly, looking around the room.

Neptune is standing there.

I scramble to my feet and then bow. " Lord Neptune, how nice of you to visit our Camp." I say, glancing at my dresser. I hope he doesn't see the white pregnancy stick.

"Reyna, I know that you are certain of why I am here." He starts, walking over to my dresser. He picks up the pregnancy test and I wince. "You have been in a relationship with my son. And you've gotten a surprise out of it." He says, handing me the test.

I take it and glance down at the little screen. A pink plus stares up at me.

"Now, I don't have a perfect record of staying true to my lovely wife, otherwise, Percy wouldn't even be here. I'm giving you a choice: Either you tell Percy and Annabeth, together, or I will take matters into my own hands. I will not allow you to hide away on the other side of the country and not tell them." He says, staring at me intently.

I nod. "Yes, Lord Neptune." I say.

"I suggest you do it soon. Oh, and I have an issue that I've never been free enough to discuss. I am rather unhappy with the state of the Neptune shrine here, an I suggest you clean it up or you will have a disaster that is caused by Neptune." He says, getting brighter.

I look away, and there's a bright flash as he assumes his true godly form. When I open my eyes, I'm all alone, holding a positive pregnancy test. I look around my room, then head over to the window. I whistle once, and my pegasus lands in the front yard.

I have no idea what I'm going to say, or how I'm going to be received. I know for certain one thing though- I'm extra lucky that Annabeth is a mortal. If they already changed her, then I or my baby will be in serious trouble.

* * *

**_Oh snap! I bet you guys didn't see that coming. Say thanks to Rick for opening up the whole Greek/Roman conflicting thing with the gods._**

**_Also, I'm sorry I haven't gotten it updated so fast, I hit a roadblock with the previous chapter. _**


End file.
